


Hello Little Prince

by shadowhostage (thenakednymph)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/shadowhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin spies a familiar face during the masquerade and decides to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Little Prince

“Hello little prince.”

Arthur spun around at the lilting voice, his eyes searching for who had recognized him behind the mask. A figure swathed in white wearing a crow’s mask crouched atop one of the massive chess pieces placed all across the room, decorating the black and white tiles like a giant chess board. 

Narrowing his eyes at the figure, but sensing no real threat, Arthur reached up and slowly loosened the red fabric draping around his throat and chin beneath the mask. The fabric fell away and he pulled the glittering façade free, lowering it in his hand. Jeweled eyes glittered at him from the dark of the crow’s skull. 

“It seems you have me at a disadvantage sir. You know me, but I have no idea who you are.” Arthur smiled invitingly, trying not to sound as on edge as he felt. It was disconcerting to be recognized when he so obviously didn’t want to be.

“Don’t you?” The crow asked softly, more to himself than Arthur. He tilted his head, the golden dragon pinned to his hat glittering in the light. 

“I,” he said more loudly, touching a red silk glove to his chest and shifting atop the giant stone pawn. “I am a pawn sir.” He spread his arms wide, full lips pulling back in a cheeky smile. “Or couldn’t you tell?”

Despite himself Arthur smiled. “It seems you sit atop a pawn, but that does not tell me who you are.”

The crow flicked his fingers dismissively. “We are all pawns, nothing more.” He studied Arthur for a moment as if weighing something; the danger of honesty perhaps. “Truly, I am a fool,” he finally giggled. He leaned forward with a grin. “And the most dangerous of all for no one suspects me.” Arthur suspected the dragon he wore identified him as his father’s man and searched his memory for all the fools and servants who served in his father’s house or had come for the party, but could remember none of their faces.

The crow seemed to know his thoughts and grinned. “Ah, so you see,” he said softly. “No one remembers the face of a fool. We are forgettable and as quick as the wind,” he smiled. “And twice as quick.”

A breeze stirred the red fabric against Arthur’s cheek and he brushed it away. In the moment he looked away the crow vanished from his perch. Arthur scanned the room, looking for him in confusion, surprised at the man’s speed and silence. He’d never known anyone could move that quickly. He'd all but vanished.

“Over here.” The crow tapped one of Arthur’s shoulders, twisting the other direction and snatching the goblet from his hand as he turned, swirling the dark wine within. Golden eyes sparkled at Arthur over the rim of the goblet. “Oh the things I could tell you little prince," he whispered, "No one pays heed to a fool’s ears; and more the fool they. We know many things, see many things and are considered too idiotic to understand what we are inadvertently privy to.” 

He pressed his lips to the goblet in the same place Arthur's had been, tipping his head back and drinking from it as if they were old friends. The tassels of his neckerchief danced against the bone-white of his doublet like strings of blood. It was a morbid image. The crow’s eyes smiled as he handed the goblet back, his gloved fingers brushing Arthur’s.

“Fear not my lord,” he breathed, stepping closer and lifting the red veil to carefully pin it back in place. “You have more allies in your father’s court than you know.”

Tipping back his mask he pressed a kiss to Arthur’s cheek, before stepping past him and vanishing into the crowd, the mask clattering to the ground behind him.

Arthur didn’t see him for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when or where this is set, but it was fun to write.


End file.
